


diction

by luminiferocity



Series: ineffable, adjective (word of the day GO prompts) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminiferocity/pseuds/luminiferocity
Summary: "Oh, come off it, as if I need to enrol in Aziraphale 101."Aziraphale, lips pursed, hummed in disbelief. "Is that so?"-It’s the night of the body swap and tempers are frayed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ineffable, adjective (word of the day GO prompts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	diction

A body swap. Aziraphale called it a tad risky. Crowley called it _fucking insane_.

Which, truth be told, was exactly what had sold him on the plan. 

"We'll have to do something about… this," Aziraphale was saying, and Crowley shepherded his attention back from considering the uncanniness of the angel pacing the length of his living room to realise that said angel was gesturing towards him.

"This?" Crowley said, pointing to himself. "What's wrong with _this_?"

Aziraphale tutted. "You know what I mean. We'll have to convincingly portray one another for this gambit to work." 

"Oh, come off it, as if I need to enrol in Aziraphale 101."

Aziraphale, lips pursed, hummed in disbelief. "Is that so?"

Crowley pushed away from where he'd been slouched against the back of the couch and fluidly unfurled, aligning joints and lengthening his spine, until he reached full height. Then, shoulders back, chin high, he made his reply in a plummy tone.

"Indeed, my dear boy, to be Aziraphale one simply has to be rather posh and very fussy, you see. And act so very, very proper. Well, most of the time, that is." He clasped his hands together and tempered his expression of deep earnestness with an edge of indignation. "I love all of God's creatures, all except people who want to buy my books, and especially anything that tastes good paired with seaweed and soy sauce, and I walk about as if I have a long stick up m-"

"Crowley!"

Aziraphale glared at Crowley. His nostrils were flared and his lips were puckered in annoyance. Any other day, he'd have diffused the situation. But the Apocalypse wasn't any other day. 

Instead, Aziraphale slouched, introducing angles and curves that his form had never entertained before. 

"Nng, yeah, weeehrll," Aziraphale drawled, and it had such a mix of impossible letters pitched so correctly that Crowley took a step back in surprise. "And I'm Anthony J. Crowley, the devil's emissary on Earth. I lounge and strut about like I'm skeletally challenged and I pretend I'm all mean and brooding, but I'm as evil as a kitten and about as soft. Don’t dare call me nice, or- or I’ll not do a lot, actually."

They stared at each other for several seconds, both wide eyed, both with twin blushes colouring their cheeks.

Crowley sighed, deflated. "Sorry, angel. It's been a rough day."

"Yes." Aziraphale exhaled slowly, consciously forcing the tension away. "Well, it's nice to know you've paid a small bit of attention over the years."

"Likewise," Crowley replied, eagerly taking the peace offering. "Wasn't half bad, that."

Aziraphale hesitated, but allowed a reluctant smile, then replied, "Likewise."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: diction, dictionary.com WOTD 16.10.20


End file.
